1 day in Rikki Chadwick's life!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A totally normal day in the life of our favorite mermaid, Rikki Chadwick.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this story! May the God bless Rikki and her friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>1 day in Rikki Chadwick's life!<strong>

**It's a normal morning and Rikki Chadwick is ready to go to school.**

"I know you and Zane had sex again last night, but you still have to go to school, Rikki." says Rikki's dad.

"Dad...?" says Rikki surprised.

"It was a joke, Rikki. I don't care if you're late for school, I mean people like you and me don't really need some fuckin' education to make it in life." says Rikki's dad.

"For a second I thought my dad had gone crazy..." says Rikki.

"You know I'm not the kind of parent who just throw out commands all the time." says Rikki's dad. "I'll see you later! Have a nice day!"

"Sure, daddy! Bye!" says Rikki as she grab her bag and head for school.

On the way to school she meets Emma.

"Hi, Em! What's up?" says Rikki.

"Hi, Rikki my dear! Never better!" says Emma.

"Nice!" says Rikki.

"Where were you last night, Rikki?" says Emma.

"With Zane! Duh!" says Rikki.

"What were you two doing?" says Emma.

"What do you think, woman? We had sex, what else?" says Rikki.

"Sorry..." says Emma. "You know what I think about sex!"

"Yeah, but I can have sex if I want to, Em!" says Rikki. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm pretty much an adult now."

"Whatever stop your tears, Rikki...!" says Emma with a smile.

"True!" says Rikki.

"Ready for today's big math-exam?" says Emma.

"What...? Nobody said anything about some freakin' exam!" says Rikki.

"Our teacher told us last week!" says Emma.

"I guess I didn't pay attention during math..." says Rikki.

"Rikki, at least try to get and A in **ONE **class!" says Emma. "You never study!"

"I don't want to!" says Rikki.

"What do your dad say about that?" says Emma.

"He says that if I don't wanna study, I don't have to! Why do you always tell me to study, Em? What the fuck are you? My mom?" says an angry Rikki.

"I just wanna help you." says Emma.

"I don't need any help, thank you very much! I can take care of myself without the help of perfect little Emma!" says Rikki.

"Hi, guys!" says Cleo as she appear next to Emma.

"Hi, Cleo! Rikki 'forgot' to study for the exam..." says Emma.

"Again? That's the seventh time this month!" says Cleo.

"I'm goin' for an A myself." says Emma.

"I think I'll get a B." says Cleo.

"I don't fuckin' care what I get...!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, school's important!" says Emma.

"For you, not for me!" says Rikki. "All I need is sex and alcohol and my life goes into high gear!"

"Sounds like a rather worthless life to me!" says Emma.

"Wrong!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, I'm sorry, but I'm with Emma on this one." says Cleo.

"Hey, don't be a pleasure-killer, Cleo! I love alcohol and sex!" says Rikki.

"Whatever's keeping your car on the road, Rikki..." says Cleo.

"Rikki had sex with Zane again last night, Cleo." says Emma with a fake happy voice and a fake smile on her face.

"Not again! Rikki, you and Zane had sex the night before last night and the night before that and the night before that and the night before that and..." says Cleo.

"Stop! I get it, Cleo! What's so wrong with that anyway?" says Rikki.

"It's not normal to have sex every night, Rikki." says Cleo.

"It's normal for me!" says Rikki.

"Are you and Zane gonna have sex again tonight?" says Emma.

"Maybe..." says Rikki with a girly voice.

"I take that as a yes!" says Emma.

Later that day when Rikki gets home from school she drinks a glass of brandy before going to meet Zane at his house.

"Your favorite brandy, eh? I guess that means you're goin' over to Zane's house again..." says Rikki's dad.

"You know me too well, dad." says Rikki. "Yeah, I'm gonna go over to Zane's house."

"I hope you'll get some great sex tonight, Rikki." says Rikki's dad.

"I know I'll get that, dad. I always do." says Rikki.

"Yeah, that's true." says Rikki's dad.

Rikki drinks another glass of brandy before she put on her short gold skirt and run out through the door. "See you later!"

"Of course, Rikki." says Rikki's dad.


End file.
